1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a module formed by attaching a touch panel to a display panel including a liquid crystal display panel (touch-panel attached display module) has become widespread. In such a module described above, respective panels are attached with printed circuit boards (for example, flexible printed circuit boards FPCs), and terminal portions provided on the printed circuit boards are connected to other control substrates.
In the touch-panel attached display module for use in a compact device such as a mobile phone, the printed circuit boards are required to be respectively attached with one side of the display panel constituting the display module, such as a liquid crystal display panel, and with one side of the touch panel which is positioned on the same side of the one side of the display panel. In addition, on each of the printed circuit boards, there is provided the terminal portion having terminals aligned therein in parallel with the above-mentioned sides. Each of the terminal portions is connected to a connector corresponding thereto. FIG. 9 is a plan view illustrating an example of the touch-panel attached display module. A touch panel and a display panel are provided below a front window FW. A flexible printed circuit board for touch panel TFPC extends from the touch panel while a flexible printed circuit board for display panel DFPC extends from the display panel. A terminal portion for display panel DTE is disposed on an end of the flexible printed circuit board for display panel DFPC while a terminal portion for touch panel TTE is disposed on an end of the flexible printed circuit board for touch panel TFPC. FIG. 10 is a partial enlarged view of a vicinity of the flexible printed circuit boards DFPC and TFPC illustrated in FIG. 9. An alignment direction of the terminals included in the terminal portion for display panel DTE and an alignment direction of the terminals included in the terminal portion for touch panel TTE are parallel with each other.
Meanwhile, test connectors for the display panel and the touch panel are desired to be large in size because the test connectors are required to have high durability and performance capable of preventing scratches onto components. However, when large-sized connectors are employed, there arises a problem that the connectors interfere with each other. An example of this case is described below. FIG. 11 is a view illustrating an example of a positional relation between test connectors DCN and TCN in a case where the test connectors DCN and TCN are to be respectively connected to the terminal portion for display panel DTE and the terminal portion for touch panel TTE illustrated in FIG. 10. In FIG. 11, the test connector DCN connected to the terminal portion for display panel DTE is illustrated by a solid line while the test connector TCN to be connected to the terminal portion for touch panel TTE is illustrated by a chain double-dashed line. The test connectors DCN and TCN each have so large width in the alignment direction of the terminals that a clearance cannot be secured therebetween, which results in interference between the test connectors DCN and TCN.